The Oracle's Change
by wallflowerszxc
Summary: Someone who was supposed to be dead is after Rachel's life and her friends need to protect her until the arrival of a very special person who is most probably her only hope. Can Nico keep Rachel safe and manage his unofficial relationship with her at the same time? Will they ever get together in the end if Rachel is still the Oracle? Rachel/Nico with a bit of Percy/Annabeth.
1. Friday Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson, and never will.

_**A/N: **Story takes place after Heroes of Olympus series. As Rick Riordan has not finished the series as of the published date for this story, please note that the plot here is purely imaginative. Once again, I don't own any of the characters here. Hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friday Night**

"You're so sexy," Percy giggled to Annabeth.

Annabeth switched on the lights of the apartment and helped Percy to the couch. The couple had just return from their usual Friday night drink at the Pandemonium Bar for Gods and Demigods in NYC.

Turning to look at her boyfriend, she realized his face was red and he looked absolutely drunk.

_Urgh, _Annabeth thought as she shook her head at Percy. _He's gonna be complaining about his hangover tomorrow when he's sober._

It was unusual for Percy to get drunk, as he could hold his liquor really well. However, once he was drunk, there was no way he was going to sober up without getting knocked out first and then getting a night of sleep. This Friday happened to be one of those nights Percy decided to get himself drunk.

Percy giggled harder. "I want you now."

Annabeth heaved a sigh. Her boyfriend could be so sweet, cute and not to mention insanely horny when he was drunk. But even that could not make Percy bold enough to propose to Annabeth. She'd already been with him for 7 years. Before they ended up together, Percy and Annabeth had been fighting together for years during their days at Camp Half-Blood. They knew each other so well that they knew the other's abilities and could anticipate each other's moves.

So, if Percy knew Annabeth _that_ well, he would have been able to get her hints that she wanted to get married right? Wrong. Every time Annabeth brought up this topic, he would act all dumb as if he could not understand what she was trying to say. So eventually, Annabeth got tired of hinting to Percy. She decided that she was not going to make the first move again and that Percy could propose to her when he wanted to.

"Alright then, Seaweed Brain, let's get you changed and into bed…" Annabeth muttered as she tried to heave Percy up from the couch.

_Gosh, he's getting fat_, Annabeth complained to herself as she attempted to drag him into the room.

After a whole five minutes of trying to drag Percy into the room, Annabeth had successfully set Percy down on the bed and had began digging the cupboard for fresh pieces of clothing. She pulled out a one of Percy's Camp Half-Blood tee and a pair of berms.

Before Annabeth could walk back to the bed to wrestle the tee over Percy's head, she felt his arm slip around her waist and his lips on her neck.

With Percy's arm still in place, Annabeth spun around and put her hands on his shoulders. She pressed her body close to his and looked up at him. She realized he was fully unclothed, and she could feel his hardness against her. Her eyes flickered across the room and she found his clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Annabeth looked back at Percy and raised her eyebrows.

"It's too hot," Percy murmured. "Aren't you hot, Wise girl?" Why don't you take your clothes off too?" he asked as his hands trailed down Annabeth's side, to her hips. Percy hooked his finger onto Annabeth's jeans and tugged at them, inviting her to take them off.

Annabeth tried to ignore Percy's hard-on as she tried to pull the orange tee over his head. She was interrupted however, when Percy pushed her down and pinned her shoulders to the bed. He stared at her hungrily. His face was an inch away from hers and he whispered "Do you know how hot you look when your face is flushed like that?"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she could swear that her face had just turned a deeper shade of red. With that, Percy brought his lips down to hers. She shuddered as Percy's lips moved against hers. His kiss was soft at first, and then it got gradually rougher and harder. Annabeth moaned. She kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

A voice in Annabeth's head started nagging at her to push Percy away. _UNPROTECTED SEX! _The voiced screamed. Annabeth knew that the responsible thing to do would be to follow said voice. But she was too drunk (though not as bad as Percy) and too tired to do so. And with Percy kissing her, she was _so_turned on right now. As Percy's cool hands moved under her shirt, she shivered and moaned, and her instincts took over.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is a little short.. It was supposed to be a one-shot. Just a little something I keep picturing in my head between Percy and Annabeth. But I decided to continue the story 'cuz a plot popped into my head. Not sure where I'm headed but I'm just gonna continue writing and see how it goes.** It's my first fic so please leave a review and tell me what you think! Compliments and criticism (constructive ones please) are greatly appreciated! Do tell me if you love it or hate it, whether you'll want to read the next chapter.** I'll be uploading chapter 2 soon as I've already completed it. Didn't upload it together with this chapter 'cuz I felt that it wouldn't fit. Rachel will come into the story in the next chapter. And don't worry. The bulk of the story revolves around Nico and Rachel. I know this chapter about Percy and Annabeth seems really redundant but I kinda feel like I need it. You'll see why later!


	2. Vision Unveiled

**Disclaimer: **Like I said, I don't own Percy Jackson and I never will. Sadly.

**_A/N:_** _Thank you Vivi007 for being my first reviewer! I totally appreciate the review and for your time spent reading the first chapter!__ And to everyone else who have read the previous chapter. I still can't believe I actually posted a fanfic OMG. Anyway, here's the second chapter! **Read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!** :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vision Unveiled **

_Three weeks later…_

"I am an artist, not an architect!"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was pacing up and down in her art studio as she tried to get inspirations for the interior design and space planning for the new Athenian Library Museum (ALM) which would be situated right next to the Empire State Building, and in other words, Mount Olympus. The architecture of the new building would be similar to _The Parthenon,_ a temple on the _Athenian Acropolis, Greece_, dedicated to the maiden goddess Athena. It was a huge project and the Goddess Athena herself was personally involved in it.

The Gods had decided that they would build this library cum museum with the correct information (mortals think they know _everything_) of the Greek and Roman Gods, as well as their history. It would serve as a learning tool for the campers at Camp Half-Blood. It was decided that, every half a year, Chiron would take the new campers to the ALM and let them learn more about their parentage, the other Gods and minor Gods, both in Greek and Roman forms, evil monsters, titans and a whole load of others.

Running around in a building filled with galleries after galleries of Greek artifacts and information - This would definitely equip the new demigods with all the knowledge they needed in a way that suited their ADHD needs. Sitting in a classroom and listening to Chiron drone on and on about Greek mythology however, certainly did not, and will never appeal to these inattentive, highly distractible, impulsive, restless and hyperactive demigods.

Biting her fingernail and with her pencil tucked behind her ear, Rachel turned to her friend, Annabeth, who was sitting on the couch in her art studio.

Annabeth looked up at her red-headed friend and grinned. "Relax Red! As long as we follow my schedule, everyone will get their job done."

As Athena's daughter, Annabeth was a very good architect, and had been asked to finish the architecture of the building and supervision of its construction. She had then asked Rachel to help with the interior design while she was busy with the supervising. Apparently, the red-headed girl was only good at art.

"If this is about painting an artistic picture of the ALM, that I can do. Architecture interior design and space planning..." Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel! You're just helping me with my job. I'll be taking over the space planning and interior design for the different galleries as soon as I have the time okay? We'll be able to finish this so don't worry. You're forgetting that I once redesigned Mount Olympus for the Gods. Have some faith in me!" Annabeth said, assuring her friend.

Rachel smiled at Annabeth's assurance. "Alright, fine. But don't leave the whole thing to me okay? I have no idea how to finish this on my own."

Annabeth nodded her head. "And anyway, just sayin', Apollo would never allow the other Gods to flash-fry his favorite oracle just because we missed the deadline, which is not going to happen. He adores you far too much and don't mind me, but I'd say that he's infatuated with you."

Rachel's smile turned into a scowl after that. It wasn't a secret that Apollo was a major flirt around Rachel, but she assumed he was like that in front of every girl. And certain guys. Apollo's hot teenage form knew no boundaries. She cringed as she remembered the time they were at a bar (Apollo's choice location) discussing her duties as the Oracle. Apollo winked at a cute guy opposite their table, causing him to blush. Needless to say, Apollo left the bar soon after, with his arm around the guy's waist. _Seriously_? Rachel had thought to herself.

After knowing the Sun God for a few years, Rachel started to find his rather irritating and sometimes outrageous flirtation with her somewhat normal. She had not given his actions much thought as it seemed unlikely that he would want her in _that_ way.

All the stress must have gotten into Rachel's head because she felt a sudden throb in her temple. Her sight blurred and she saw images in her mind again. Her scowl turned into a wince as the pain in her head got worse and the visions started.

_Rachel woke up with a pounding headache. She looked at her surroundings and found herself on the floor of a cold, dark room. She tried to get up, but realized her hands were tied behind her back. She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to panic, she thought. But where were her friends? Rachel heard footsteps. Something was coming towards her. Then, she felt the presence of another being in the room. She could barely make out the dark figure that was hovering above her. It was too dark to see who it was. Rachel caught the glint of a knife just before the dark figure raised its arm, ready to plunge the weapon into her heart. _

The scene changed, cutting off her previous vision.

_She was standing in the same cold, dark room, her front facing a female child with green eyes and blonde hair, no older than 2 years old. A green column of smoke, like a huge python, entwined around both Rachel and the girl..._

The visions Rachel usually had did not scare her. Most contained random, bits and pieces of someone else's past and future that probably did not concern her. However, her visions had reached a whole new level of weird recently. The two visions she just had again, constantly visited her mind.

_Who's the dark figure? Why is this person after my life? Who's the child in my visions? _

Rachel had asked herself those questions a million times but never once had she gotten an answer. What kind of Oracle was she if she could not even answer her own questions? But despite the scariness of the unknown, she kept these images to herself as she did not want her demigod friends to worry. Percy would probably freak if he knew Rachel was having visions of someone wanting to kill her.

_You can't keep this from them forever, _a small voice chided her. _You're gonna need their protection if your life is in danger._

However, there was something was different today. Something about the child's eyes and hair felt vaguely familiar to Rachel.

The throbbing finally subsided and Rachel's vision cleared. She blinked a few times before her vision focused.

"Another vision?" asked Annabeth, as she peered at Rachel with a look of concern on her face.

Rachel looked at Annabeth and something inside her clicked.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hellos again! Like I said previously, this chapter was suppose to be uploaded with chapter 1, but it didn't fit. I hope this chapter isn't too dry! I wanted to prolong the suspense! And also, I needed to make an intro of the ALM now 'cuz I need it for later._

_Anyway, the next chapter **should** be more interesting! **Once again, review, follow and favourite, whichever suits you!** If you have any suggestion, ideas or anything you want to see in this story, just tell me! I'm overseas now so I'll post chapter 3 up as soon as I'm done with it! Thank you!_

_***NOTE*** I assumed that since Rachel is an artist and not an architect, she isn't very good with interior design and space planning. If my assumption is wrong, do drop me a review!_


	3. Her Pregnancy

**Disclaimer**: For the third time, I do not own Percy Jackson. I'm going into spiralling depression.

**_A/N:_**_ Well, here's chapter 3! There's a chunk in the middle of the story (it's bolded) on Annabeth's past. Well, to those who have not read the original story yet: __**WARNING. SPOILERS AHEAD. AND ALL INFO ON ANNABETH'S PAST BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**__ But yeah, I'm pretty sure any potential reader of this fanfic would have already finished reading all the available Percy Jackson books. Anyway, read and review please! I'll love you so much!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Her Pregnancy**

"I'M WHAAAAAAT!?"

Rachel was certain that even the neighbours could hear Annabeth's godly shriek from their apartments. Covering her ears and bracing herself for her friend's next shriek, Rachel said once more, pronouncing each word slowly and clearly. "You. Are. Pregnant."

"HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT!?" Annabeth cried, the look of disbelief on her face, priceless.

Rachel rubbed her ears. "I'm certain the father of your child is Percy..."

"But but but-" Annabeth sputtered.

Rachel interrupted her and asked, "When was the last time you did the dirty with Percy?"

Without thinking, Annabeth opened her mouth. "We haven't done in like-".

She stopped mid sentence however, and the look of disbelief on her face turned into sheer horror. Images of Friday night's make out session 3 weeks ago surfaced in her mind as she started to recall the incident that took place.

_Oh my Gods..._ Annabeth said to herself and she started counting something with her fingers. She counted once, shook her head, and counted again. This went on several times.

Rachel decided it was time to interrupt Annabeth's incessant counting.

"So?" Rachel prompted, causing Annabeth to look up.

"My period is a week late," Annabeth tried to say calmly, though her insides were probably screaming. Her period was never late. Not even a day.

Annabeth calmed herself down and started planning. She always needed a plan. It organized her thoughts and helped her think. Okay, she thought. I'm going to get a pregnancy test kit. Then I'll know if Rachel's vision is true. As for the rest… _I'll figure it out when the time comes_, she thought, _just like in battle._ You couldn't possible plan everything in the face of death right? Most things, like her battle reflexes, came naturally.

"Alright, we're going to get a pregnancy test kit to confirm this." Rachel grinned and said, reading Annabeth's mind.

"Wow you really are the Oracle. Are you sure your visions aren't faulty though?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

Not that she didn't want a child with Percy. But Annabeth was only 24, and at the peak of her career as an architect. The arrival of a baby would mean that Annabeth had to sacrifice things in her life she enjoyed to make time for her child. But another part of her wanted to have a child. Annabeth felt that she would _definitely_ be a better parent than her own (well, dad and step-mom), who had never looked out for her much.

**_Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, met Athena, the goddess of wisdom, war, and handicrafts, while he was studying history at Harvard. Athena helped him get through his studies and, consequently, they fell in love. Shortly after, as a gift to Frederick, Athena sent him Annabeth. She appeared on Frederick's doorstep in a golden cradle carried down from Olympus by Zephyrus, the west wind. She was considered a "brain child" like all other children of Athena. However, her father asked Athena to take Annabeth to Olympus and raise her there, as he didn't see Annabeth as a gift the way Athena did. Athena refused and told him that heroes were supposed to be raised by their mortal parents and not their godly ones. In the end, he had no choice but to take her in and care for her as well as he could._**

**_Then, when Annabeth was five, her father got married. He and his wife had two kids together. Sounds like a happy family? Wrong. Because Annabeth was a demigod, her family was constantly being attacked by monsters, causing constant fighting between Annabeth and her parents, as they felt that she was always putting them in danger. When Annabeth was little, she used to be attacked, bitten and covered in cobwebs by spiders at night. She would scream for her dad but her step-mom thought she was making it up and refused to call him because whenever her step-mom came into the room, the spiders would hide away and by the time Annabeth got dressed each morning, the bites and cobwebs faded._**

Annabeth felt like a freak. Feeling unloved and unwanted by her family members, she ran away from home at age seven, unwilling to call the place she once lived at, home. If she hadn't met Luke and Thalia... Gods know what would have happened to her.

Thinking of all these made Annabeth sad. _But on the other hand, _she thought, _at least the war with the titans brought me and my dad slightly closer to each other._

Annabeth grabbed her stuff and together with Rachel, they headed out of the apartment to the nearest convenience store just across the street. It was cloudy and windy outside, a very good day to go down to the construction site and continue supervising the ALM's construction. But Annabeth was not in the mood to do any of these things now.

"Are you going to tell Percy or not?" Rachel demanded, looking at Annabeth, breaking her train of thoughts.

"What?" was all Annabeth could reply.

"C'mon, you know what I'm talking about," Rachel said, pointing to Annabeth's stomach. "Your pregnancy!"

"How can you be so sure I'm pregnant?" Annabeth asked, deluding herself. She already suspected that she was pregnant, but she refused to say it out loud. _Maybe it wouldn't be true if I don't admit it_, Annabeth thought.

Rachel smirked. She was the Oracle. Her visions were always correct. She didn't need any confirmation from anyone to know that Annabeth was pregnant. And besides, from the look on Annabeth's face when Rachel asked her about her sex life with Percy, she was sure Annabeth just had a recent make out session with him.

The two girls reached the convenience store. They entered and Rachel immediately walked up to the cashier and asked for a pregnancy test kit. She paid the cashier and handed the kit to Annabeth.

"Why are you even more anxious than me?" Annabeth asked, receiving the kit from Rachel, and amused at her swiftness in buying it.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "Just want to prove that the Oracle is never wrong." She smiled and flashed her teeth at Annabeth. "Go on, the toilet is just at the back of the store." Rachel continued, pointing to the bathroom sign above them.

"Er... Let's wait till we get home shall we?" Annabeth said nervously. She wasn't ready to face the truth just yet.

Half an hour later, the girls arrived outside Annabeth's apartment. Annabeth checked her phone for the time.

Demigods disn't usually have a phone. For them, _"cell phones transmit a message that says 'Hey, I'm right here!' to monsters,"_ as what Percy would like to say. It would only attract monsters and cause all the unnecessary trouble they didn't need in their lives. But after the second great prophecy was fulfilled and the battle with Gaia had ended, the monsters around them reduced significantly. However, since Annabeth already had a phone since her days at camp, Percy decided that he would just heck everything and get a phone so he could contact her and his other friends. Once in a while, a monster would pop out from nowhere to look for a snack. Annabeth and Percy would just grab their weapons and kill the monster, reliving their fights together, like in the past, at the same time.

It was 5.55PM. Annabeth knew that Percy wouldn't be home yet. His last swimming lesson with his students usually ended at 5PM and he'd be home at around 6PM.

When Percy reached the age of 17, the time where everyone would go to college, he decided that, with his ADHD and dyslexia, he just wasn't cut out for studying. He decided to get a job as a swimming coach, seeing that water and swimming were like his forte. He'd started out with only a few students, but being such a good teacher, his students started recommending their friends to him. Slowly, Percy's reputation as NYC's best swimming coach grew and so did his students. Then, just about a year ago, Percy decided to use his savings to open his own swimming school.

With his awesome body build (due to all that training during his days at Camp Half-Blood) and good looks, Percy had tons of students. Mostly females though, their age ranging from kids to adults. And most recently, to Percy's horror and Annabeth's amusement, an addition to his list of students included an old woman who looked old enough to be his grandmother. Percy often came home with stories of how 'granny' flirted with him and how she was hitting on him.

_Anyway, good that Percy isn't home, _Annabeth thought. She didn't know how to explain why she was holding a pregnancy test kit.

Annabeth unlocked the door and shepherded Rachel into the house. Dumping her bag on the couch and taking a deep breath, she went into the toilet.

Rachel made herself at home and plopped herself on the couch. Grabbing a pillow, she started flipping through some of the fashion magazines on the coffee table. _I didn't know Annabeth reads these, _she mused.

In less than 10 minutes, Rachel was done with the first magazine. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she frowned. Exactly how long did it take to use the pregnancy test kit?

"Annabeth! Are you done?" Rachel yelled. She stood up from the couch, ready to walk to the toilet and knock on the door.

Just before Rachel stood up, Annabeth appeared at the front of the hallway of her apartment, near the living room. In her hand, she held the pregnancy test kit. She looked up at Rachel with a poker face. Rachel couldn't tell what Annabeth was thinking.

Then, two things happened simultaneously. Just when Annabeth lifted her kit up for Rachel to see, Percy opened the front door and while looking down and removing his shoes, he said, "Oh man, you wouldn't believe what happened today. I swear on the river Styx, that old lady was trying to grope my ass again. I feel so violated."

Percy looked up and he saw Rachel in his apartment, sitting on his couch. "Hey Oracle girl," Percy greeted his red-headed friend. "Where's Annabeth?" he asked.

Rachel pointed to the hallway. Annabeth was still standing there with the kit lifted up, the 2 blue lines on the kit facing Percy.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Okay, so that was the end of chapter 3. I tried to insert a cliff-hanger but. Not sure if it worked. Sorry if Annabeth seems OOC. I'm still learning how to write. __**So reviews are greatly appreciated at this moment!**__ It'll help me learn more, like how I can improve my writing and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!_

**_Okay I know this story is supposed to be about Rachel and Nico. And all the Percy and Annabeth stuff seems really, really redundant right now. But just bear with me for a couple more chapters! Nico and Rachel will meet each other soon. And Annabeth's child (you'll know she's pregnant now) is REALLY IMPORTANT to the story, hence the need for the first few chapters. I didn't want to jump straight into Annabeth finding out that she's pregnant. Seems really rushed._**

_Anyway, __**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! **__It'll give me so much motivation to continue writinggggggg. :)_


End file.
